speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Crescent City series
Crescent City series by Kristen Painter. This series is set in the same world as the House of Comarré series. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Futuristic Series Description or Overview Augustine lives the perfect life in the Haven city of New Orleans. He rarely works a real job, spends most of his nights with a different human woman, and resides in a spectacular Garden District mansion paid for by retired movie star Olivia Goodwin, who has come to think of him as an adopted son, providing him room and board and whatever else he needs. But when Augustine returns home to find Olivia’s been attacked by vampires, he knows his idyllic life has comes to an end. It’s time for revenge—and to take up the mantle of the city’s Guardian. Then Olivia’s estranged daughter, Harlow, arrives. She hates being fae, but her powers are exactly what Augustine needs to catch the vampires. Can he convince her to help him in time? Or will the sparks between them send her running again? ~ Urban Fantasy | Kristen Painter Lead's Species *fae hybrid (shadeux fae and smokesinger) Primary Supe *Faeries What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators *Third person narrative Books in Series Crescent City series: # House of the Rising Sun (2014) # City of Eternal Night (2014) ~ Excerpt # Garden of Dreams and Desires (2015) ~ Final Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels House of Comarré series: # Blood Rights (2011) # Flesh and Blood (2011) # Bad Blood (2011) # Out for Blood (2012) # Last Blood (2013) Other Series by Author online House of Comarré series Themes World Building Setting ✾ New Orleans — CRESCENT CITY is one of New Orleans' nicknames, and that is where the story is set—in the year 2068. Places: * Pelcrum: headquarters * Guardian house: for the Guardian's use; Augustine lets Beatrice stay there since he is half-owner his own house. Supernatural Elements ✾ Fae, witches, vampires, psychometrist, raptor fae, shifters, wizards, demonic forces, mirror traveling, , , , Glossary: * Psychometric, which means that she has the ability to "read" the history and emotions that are tied to every person or object that she touches. * Shadeux fae: can slip inside another being—Augustine * Nokturnos: fae holiday on the first new moon before Mardi Gras—the custom is to have a few drinks and then kiss a stranger for luck. * Comarre: produces an extremely rich blood that gives extra power to the the comarré's patron—the vampire who owns his or her blood rights. comarré, who are all platinum blonds with pearl-white skin and golden signum—tattoos that purify their blood. Comarré always dress in white, and with their white skin and hair and their golden glow, they remind the night-walking vampires of a forbidden life in the sun. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction * Prime of New Orleans: head of the fae council—Hugo Loudreux * Exemplar Krewe Ball: Fae ball—takes place during the Mardi Gras festival * Guardian: magically powerful Guardian of the city—Augustine * LMD: communication device * The Great War: — created a huge divide in who could afford things like electricity and technology. * Pelcrum: headquarters * Organizations: * Elektos: high fae council World ✾ This series takes place in the same universe as Painter's HOUSE OF COMARRÉ series. A year has passed since the ancient covenant between humans and othernaturals was broken, and othernaturals have revealed themselves to humans. (The covenant was broken at the end of the first novel in the COMARRÉ series.) In this world, New Orleans has long been controlled by the fae, led by the high fae council—the Elektos. The fae allow witches to live in New Orleans, but a fae curse keeps the vampires out. Any vampire who enters New Orleans immediately acquires the ability to daywalk, but loses that ability as soon as he or she leaves the city. Another feature of the curse is that when a vampire leaves New Orleans he or she loses all memories of the visit. So far, this curse has resulted in very few vamps in New Orleans—a situation that is highly satisfactory for the fae, the witches, and the humans. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Kristen Painter: CRESCENT CITY TRILOGY Protagonists ✾ HERO: The series hero is Augustine (aka Augie, Gussie) Robelais, a fae hybrid (shadeux fae and smokesinger) whom we met in COMARRÉ when he helped his brother's friend, Chrysabelle, enter the fae plane. (Chrysabelle is the heroine of the COMARRÉ series.) When Augustine helped Chrysabelle—a mortal—go into the fae realm, he violated one of the Elektos' most sacred rules, so as the series opens, he is just returning to his home town of New Orleans after being on the run for about a year. Augustine is a laid-back, womanizing hedonist who is trying to forget his extremely unhappy childhood. His fae mother tried to pass for human and constantly berated Augustine because his gray skin and horns loudly proclaimed his fae heritage. Eventually, she kicked him out, and he lived with a street gang until retired movie star, Olivia Goodwin, rescued him, brought home into her home, and raised him as if he were her own son. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction ✾ HEROINE: The series heroine is Harlow Goodwin, Olivia's estranged daughter, who turned her back on her mother when Mom refused to reveal Olivia's father's identity. Harlow wants to believe that her father is human, because she despises her fae heritage and wants nothing to do with the fae life. Unfortunately, Harlow's fae talent is impossible to ignore. She is psychometric, which means that she has the ability to "read" the history and emotions that are tied to every person or object that she touches. She is so sensitive that she must always wear gloves to prevent her skin from touching anyone or anything because those contacts always flood her mind with a sensory overload of emotions. Harlow has stayed away from her mother for years, refusing all communication and living an independent, if poor, life as a computer technologist. She works as a private contractor, taking jobs that fall in the gray area between legal fixes and illegal hacking. As the series opens, Harlow has just been sentenced to two years in prison for hacking into a computer system illegally. Paying an $850,000 fine would keep her out of prison, but she doesn't have any money, so she's on her way to New Orleans to ask her wealthy mother to bail her out. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—House of the Rising Sun (May 2014): Every vampire has heard rumours of the mythical place where their kind can daywalk. But what no vampire knows is that this City of Eternal Night actually exists. — 'And its name is New Orleans. '''For centuries, the fae have protected the city from vampire infestation. But when the bloodsuckers return, the fragile peace in New Orleans begins to crumble. Carefree playboy Augustine, and Harlow, a woman searching for answers about her absent father, are dragged into the war. The fate of the city rests on them - and the responsibilities their fae blood brings can no longer be denied. ~ House of the Rising Sun (Crescent City, book 1) by Kristen Painter ✤ '''BOOK TWO BLURB—City of Eternal Night (Dec 2, 2014)': Magic and mystery collide in this second installment of the new urban fantasy series by House of Comarre author Kristen Painter Still coming to terms with their unexpected partnership, Augustine and Harlow have a tentative truce. With Harlow slowly working to accept being fae, Augustine still learning how to be Guardian, and feelings growing on both sides though, they do not have an easy road ahead. But when a young girl is stolen from the Mardi Gras Exemplar Ball—the biggest far event of the year—Harlow and Augustine must put all their issues aside to bring her home alive. Harlow's father, Braziano, is of course their number one suspect, but evil lurks in every corner of the city and time is running out. Their only choices: Either find a way to rescue the girl, or Augustine must die. ~ Goodreads | City of Eternal Night (Crescent City, #2) by Kristen Painter ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Garden of Dreams and Desires (Expected: April 7th 2015): Magic and mystery collide in this thrilling conclusion to the new urban fantasy series by House of Comarre author Kristen Painter. Tourists are disappearing at an alarming rate. While Augustine and his lieutenants attempt to find them, Harlow and the evil spirit possessing her remain Augustine's true focus. Freeing her from the spirit's grasp is all he can think about, especially with no real solution on the horizon. Then he discovers the tourists are disappearing because the witches are stealing souls to cast a dangerous chaos spell. Before he can stop them, Harlow becomes their victim. Now he must race the clock to set her free and end the witches' machinations before the chaos spell strips every fae in New Orleans of their power and bring fae rule to an end. ~ Goodreads | Garden of Dreams and Desires (Crescent City, #3) by Kristen Painter ✤ BOOK FOUR—: Notes The title of this book (book #1) refers to the old song, "House of the Rising Sun," which, according to fae legend was written about Olivia's house. The house, which began as a fae brothel magically hidden from humans, is rumored to be haunted. (Click HERE to view a video of this song being performed by the Animals.) After Olivia's will is read, her house becomes very important to the relationship between Augustine and Harlow. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction Category:Series